The overall goal of the Administrative Shared Resource for the Iowa Neuroendocrine Tumor SPORE (INET SPORE) is to stimulate multi-disciplinary research in neuroendocrine tumors (NETs) and to translate these observations and discoveries into personalized medicine for early detection of, curative treatments for, and ultimately, the prevention of neuroendocrine tumors in adults and children. The Administration Core is designed to serve as the organizational hub for the benefit of investigators, core directors, career and developmental project awardees, and external investigators who seek to further our overall goals. The Administrative Core will therefore provide an organizational structure designed to coordinate the activities of the research projects, scientific cores, and developmental programs (Developmental Research Program, Career Development Program) and will be responsible for coordinating the function of the SPORE committees including the Executive Committee, the Internal Advisory Committee, and the External Advisory Committee. M Sue O'Dorisio, MD, PhD, will serve as Director of the Administration Core, with James Howe, MD as Co- Director. These senior investigators will now extend their collaborations to provide leadership and oversight of SPORE activities in the following ways: 1) provide leadership, organizational support, and financial management to SPORE core directors and to investigators for both major and developmental projects; 2) work with the Executive Committee to provide continual scientific review to select and support the most promising full projects and developmental projects in accordance with SPORE guidelines; 3) foster career development for investigators dedicated to basic and clinical research in neuroendocrine tumors; 4) provide oversight of SPORE Cores to ensure continual quality improvement in services for investigators; 5) coordinate monthly investigator meetings, quarterly progress reviews by the internal review committee, and a yearly review by the External review committee; 6) work with investigators and patient advocates to build new internal and external collaborations that will expand access to comprehensive, state-of-the-art care for patients with neuroendocrine tumors; 7) disseminate new information from SPORE investigations to professionals and patient organizations who care for patients with neuroendocrine tumors, as well as to the scientific community and the public; 8) maintain timely communications with the National Cancer Institute. 9) Continually improve the overall Program Organization and Capabilities through excellent communication and collaboration with the Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center (HCCC), the Iowa Institute for Clinical & Translational Sciences (ICTS), and the Colleges of Medicine, Engineering, and Public Health